GODZILLA ANIMATED FILMS MIKI SAEGUSA (三枝未希) MEGUMI ODAKA (小高恵美)
Her Past (Heisei Era) Saegusa made her debut in Godzilla vs. Biollante. As well as being the head of an institution for psychic children, she also assisted Doctor Shiragami, a Japanese scientist who had been deported to Saradia for less than ethical experiments. Unbeknownst to Saegusa, Shiragami combines the DNA of one of his roses with genetic material taken from his late daughter Erika, and that of Godzilla. The resulting monster, dubbed Biollante, escapes from the laboratory and takes residence in Lake Ashino. For the duration of the creature's passivity, Saegusa sensed that it was in fact possessed by Erika's spirit. After Godzilla defeats Biollante for the first time, he heads toward a nuclear power plant, intent on absorbing its energy. Saegusa confronts Godzilla on Osaka's coast and nearly puts herself into a coma by attempting to bend Godzilla's will into leaving the area, but she fails to do so. She awakens just in time to witness the military's latest attempt to destroy Godzilla, only for that attempt to be interrupted by the untimely arrival of Biollante's second form. She and her companions witness the final confrontation, Godzilla's surprising defeat, and his even more surprising resurrection and departure. As Biollante disappears into the sky, Miki translates her last words to Shirigami. Unfortunately he is immediately shot and killed by the Saradian secret agent. Miki is unharmed in this event. Saegusa returns in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, where she joins a time-traveling expedition to the Bikini Islands in 1944 in an attempt to alter history by preventing Godzilla's mutation. Miki is able to identify the Godzillasaurus residing on the island as Godzilla, thus allowing its capture and transportation away from the future test site. This plan however proved flawed, as the site where the dinosaur was deposited would later become the site of a nuclear accident, which would result in the creation of Godzilla, thus setting history as it was. Saegusa was a less prominent character in Godzilla vs. Mothra. She is seen working at the JSDF base and appeared to show a moderate concern for Godzilla during his battle with the guardian monster Mothra and her dark twin Battra. She also assisted in the locating of the Cosmos when they disappeared. During this time, Miki allied herself with the Cosmos secretly and kept a telepathic link with them, as they warned her of approaching danger. She is also seen wearing a earring with the Mothra symbol on it. In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, Miki is made a member of the newly created G-Force, a military alliance dedicated to the destruction of Godzilla. There, she befriends a Baby Godzilla and is appalled to learn that the baby will be used as bait to lure Godzilla. Despite her protests, Miki is assigned to use her powers to guide MechaGodzilla's long-range weaponry onto Godzilla's vulnerable second brain. Though she succeeds, Godzilla is revived by Rodan and destroys the mech. Miki then telepathically convinces Baby Godzilla to leave Japan to be with Godzilla. In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Miki receives a larger role than in previous films. By then she has come to develop a strong sense of empathy and compassion towards Godzilla. Throughout the film she defends him from those who wish to kill him, saying "Don't you see, he also has feelings, feelings the same as we do!" while also wrestling with her feelings for a G-Force soldier she held an attraction to The U.N.G.C.C. now has its own department of psychic studies which Miki is director of, and she is met by people who wish to telepathically control Godzilla; the plan is called Project-T. Though she personally believes that it cannot be done and is immoral, her mind is changed after the Cosmos tell her that SpaceGodzilla is coming and that Godzilla must be there to stop him. That, combined with how she sees U.N.G.C.C.'s plan for controlling Godzilla as the lesser of two evils compared with killing him, makes her agrees to Project-T. While on Godzilla's island she meets a cheerful Little Godzilla, a grown up Baby, who recognizes her. When the adult Godzilla does arrive she and her team succeed on placing a mind control device on Godzilla and she does manage to control him. That is interrupted when SpaceGodzilla arrives. Miki is later Taken by the Japanese Mafia who had secretly bankrolled Project-T in the hopes of using Godzilla as a mercenary monster. She is later freed by her G-Force friends (which includes a scene of her using telekinesis to levitate the table she is strapped to and help one of her friends), the mobsters are killed by SpaceGodzilla, and she witnesses the last battle. After Godzilla's victory, she telekinetically removes the mind control device that had been placed on his neck at which he turns around to look at her, nodding. The Cosmos appeared and thanked Miki before saying goodbye. She appeared in 1995's Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Depicted as a fully integrated member of G-Force with a variety of acquired technical skills, she reveals her psychic abilities are waning. At the films ending she says farewell to Godzilla and Godzilla Junior. And meets her replacement Meru Ozawa who is the new head of the G-Force psychics. Although their methods are different, she comes to like Meru and even helps her in controlling Godzilla Junior telepathically. In Godzilla Series 2007~2014 Miki Discovered Her Old Friend Koji Shinjo Become The Simian Leader She Cried About Him As They Desperately Seeing Koji Shown His True Colors As Later That Day Godzilla Battles Gigan Teaming Up With The Spikey '''Anguirus After That The Distant Chaos Begins in Tokyo Her Friends Meru Ozawa And Kenji Miku '''Base Commander Tagaki Receiving From General Gyozen Has Turned Into A Villain By Assaulting Godzilla Challenging Kiryu/MechaGodzilla 3 As Gyozen Dies In Battle Miki Shocked By Her Old Colleague Chinatsu Gondo Has Become Reborn Vorticia New Spirit Yuki Becomes A GDF Solider Commander Lately The Final Battle Between Her Vorticia And Lord Ghidorah The Help With XY3 After Dueling Stalkus/Kaiju Killer Godzilla Becomes The Second Burning Godzilla Seeing Miki's Fake Death But She Cheated Death But Suddenly Legendary Godzilla Battles Godzilla/Burning Godzilla After She Sees The Light As For Legendary Godzilla Returns To The Sea Her Future With Her New Husband In Godzilla The Movie 2012~2014,Godzilla King Of The Monsters 2012~2019,Godzilla Vs Kong 2012~2020 Saegusa Arrives To See The Hero Of New Zealand Leiv Bjerga By Helping The Another Godzilla Appeared From New Zealand After His Partner Harvey Dent Becoming The Human Carnivore Two-Face And Flirting Her New Fiancé As For Leiv Asked By His Fellow Friends He Has To Let Go Of His Past He'll Start A New Life With Miki As He Asks Her (Miki My Beloved ed Will You Marry Me And My Life) As Miki Agrees At The Sun Set They Kissed Each other Later That Day Leiv Returned Home And Find Out Miki Was Later Taken By Anyone It Was Johnathon Irons and Atlas Corporation But Two-Face Traps Them All Leiv And Harvey Found Miki And Free Her But Harvey Grabs The Dead Body Of Irons Then Harvey Is Back To Normal After The Final Battle In Christchurch The Wedding Begins With Miki And Leiv And Their Newborn Damian Bjerga